


Crumb(le)

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Birds, Birdwatching, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Harm to Animals, Hunters & Hunting, Kid Fic, Killing, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At age nine, Sebastian Moran kills for the first time. But it's not as sadistic as one might think, to be honest.Oneshot/drabble





	Crumb(le)

Sebastian is nine. He puts stale bread crumbs on the posts of the fence in his backyard. It's wintertime so he knows the birds will come, and soon too. With quiet patience, he sits, crouched, in the snow a little ways off.

A flash of red--a cardinal. He smiles, and raises his little bb gun (it's not cruel since he's a good shot). 

 _POW!_ The bird falls off the fence in otherwise eerie silence. Down into the snow. 

Sebastian walks over to the bird, boots crunching in the crisp cold. It's dead and he knows it; not just from the amount of crimson, slick on the ice, but because he's just that good of a shot. 

He picks up the tiny body as it slowly turned cold, from the weather and from death. Sebastian expects to feel sad. After all, he did just take a life...

Instead he just smiles in a sort of bitter satisfaction. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 


End file.
